About other Words: Negromant's of Voldemort
by cubby2295
Summary: Harry è il Padrone della morte, può vivere infinite vite, in infiniti mondi, in infiniti universi. Questa volta è nel suo universo ed è una negromante. Voldemort la prende al suo servizio. Ecco la la loro storia.


Harry è una negromante. Si, proprio così! Lei può parlare con i morti, resuscitare i cadaveri, vedere l'anima delle persone e tutta quella roba lì. Ma il mondo magico la considera una squib. Perché vi chiederete? Beh, prima di tutto Harry non è del tutto umana: lei è stata creata dalla Morte, il suo Signore, con la capacità di vedere, percepire e addirittura usare l'energia spirituale. La magia è composta da due parti: l'energia fisica e l'energia spirituale, agglomerati insieme nel core magico di ogni persona. Tutti nel mondo, anche i babbani e gli squib hanno quest'energia, solo che quest'ultimi ne hanno troppo poca. In pratica i maghi è come se avessero un surplus di energia, che gli permette di esprimerla al di fuori di loro.

Tornando alla questione di Harry. I negromanti sono composti solo da energia spirituale addensata, senza la minima traccia di energia fisica, per questo i loro poteri sono tanto diversi! Avere potere sull'energia spirituale è come avere potere sulla vita e sulla morte. L'energia spirituale rappresenta infatti l'anima di una persona, a cui è concesso di rappresentarsi fisicamente nel mondo grazie all'energia fisica. Quelli che noi chiamiamo fantasmi in realtà sono resti dell'energia spirituale delle persone, la terra e i vegetali sono composti prevalentemente da energia fisica, in cui scorrono reti e reti e reti di energia spirituale. E Harry ha quindi potere sopra tutto il creato. Non che gli interessasse molto.

Harry infatti era molto contenta di vivere nella sua casetta, coltivando il suo orto e facendo il suo lavoro, preferibilmente senza niente di magico intorno a lei. La sua casa è una villetta alla periferia di York, lasciata a lei dai suoi prozii.

Harry è stata cresciuta infatti dai suoi prozii, dal fratello della madre di suo padre, ovvero uno squib della famiglia Black. Orion era nato in una casa magica, cresciuto da una famiglia magica, ma ad 11 anni non ha ricevuto la lettera, e la sua famiglia gli ha gentilmente chiesto di andare a farsi una vita da un'altra parte. Così Orion era andato nel mondo babbano, finito la scuola ed iniziato un'interessante attività di famiglia: un negozio di antiquariato. Aveva poi conosciuto Odette, una zingara, si era innamorato e l'aveva sposata. E poi? Poi hanno vissuto felici e contenti, senza figli purtroppo, fino all'arrivo della piccola Clarice "Harry" Eleonor Potter.

La storia di Harry per molti versi è simile a quella di Orion: nata da una famiglia magica, seconda figlia di lord James Potter e lady Lily Potter nee Evans, sorella di Charles James Potter, erede della nobile famiglia Potter e della nobile famiglia Black, è stata cresciuta dai genitori fino ai 5 anni e poi abbandonata per la sua assenza di magia. Ma, come abbiamo già detto Harry ha la magia, solo che è diversa. E per rendersi conto di questo la sua famiglia ci ha messo 20 anni. E questo ci porta alla situazione attuale.

La giornata è iniziata come al solito, la sveglia alle sette e mezza. Harry si stava preparando per una nuova giornata deliziosamente normale e sperava noiosa. Canticchiando un motivetto sotto al respiro mentre cuoceva la sua colazione nella stanza in penombra, Harry era molto felice di notare che il piatto sul bancone della cucina era vuoto e un biglietto nero li vicino. Eccitata lo prese in mano, inspirando la leggere fragranza di incenso e edera che ha sempre associato al suo Signore.

"Non finirò mai di stupirmi" intervenne Cadmus scotendo la testa esasperato "per millenni generazioni di negromanti si sono considerati fortunati se ricevevano una volta sola, durante un rituale, la sensazione della magia del nostro Signore, e a te invece invia anche i bigliettini!"

Harry ridacchiò sotto il respiro, infilando il biglietto in tasca e sussurrò arrossendo "Zio Cad non essere geloso, il nostro Signore segue un po' più da vicino la mia vita solo perché sono l'ultima negromante, e quindi è mio compito riportare alla vita le antiche tradizione, nient'altro"

"non è una buona scusa!" rispose petulante Cadmus, "e sappiamo entrambi che non è vero!" aggiunse provocando un sospiro dalla ragazza.

Una mano trasparente e dalla strana consistenza si appoggia sulla testa di Harry e inizia a passarle le dita tra i capelli "Cadmus vecchia capra! Non iniziare di nuovo una discussione su questo argomento! Lo sappiamo che Harry è la preferita del nostro Signore! È inutile continuare a ribadire questo punto!" Ignotus sospirò e guardò verso sua nipote "Tesoro, sbrigati a mangiare e corri ad aprire il negozio, oggi sarà una lunga giornata"

"si nonno" sussurrò la ragazza, finendo la colazione velocemente e le sue abitudini mattutine. Da quando i suoi prozii erano morti a causa di un incidente d'auto, 5 anni fa, Harry era l'unica abitante della casa ancora viva. Aveva ereditato la casa e il negozi di antiquariato ad essa collegato. Ora era suo compito portare avanti l'attività di famiglia.

"mica mea devi finire di compilare il tuo giornale sulle magie del luogo famigliare oggi, non ne avrai più occasione" le ricordò zia Odette. Harry annuì, aggrottando la fronte confusa e finì di intrecciare i lunghi capelli nella sua solita treccia, facendo attenzione a non tirare le perline multicolori attaccate alle ciocche. Indossava un vestito al ginocchio nero, che poteva essere considerato in stile gotico, delle calze verde acido e delle scarpe da bambole laccate. I negromanti indossavano sempre nero, le avevano raccontato i suoi zii e le ragazze purosangue indossavano sempre gonne, le lolita gotiche erano la risposta. Un paio di occhiali da sole con la montatura verde completavano il suo outfit del giorno: Harry non poteva stare in luoghi particolarmente illuminati a causa di un problema agli occhi, lei infatti non aveva pupilla. Con un sospiro la giovane negromante si controllò allo specchio, aggrottando la fronte alla sua carnagione pallida e mise un velo di rossetto e un leggero ombretto con brillantini, cercando di donare un po' di colore al viso.

"fiică stai benissimo! Smettila con i tuoi complessi e apri il negozio! Non credo che tu voglia fare tardi!" la riprese Odette e sussultando Harry corse ad aprire il negozio, arrossendo al pensiero che il momento di leggere il biglietto del suo Signore era sempre più vicino.

Il rapporto tra il Signore Morte e Harry era molto diverso dal rapporto di qualsiasi altro negromante con il proprio Signore. Harry infatti poteva quasi considerarsi una sacerdotessa della Morte: Lord Morte era tutto per la giovane negromante, non era solo il dio che lei venerava, la fonte del suo potere, il suo creatore era anche la creatura che più amava in tutta la sua vita, era disposta a fare tutto per lui. E il suo Signore lo sapeva, e per questo aveva un occhio di riguardo per lei.

Harry scosse la testa e si pizziccò il braccio, imbarazzata: lei non doveva pensare queste cose sul suo Signore. La ragazza si guardò intorno, contemplando il suo negozio: dalla morte dello zio l'"Antiquariato Black" era molto cambiato, ora trattava per lo più libri e tomi rari, sia magici che non, Harry era specializzata in restauro di libri. Il negozio non era grande, conteneva si e no una decina di mobili per i libri, che coprivano tutte le pareti, tranne per lo spazio per due porte, il pavimento in legno era ricoperto di vecchi tappeti. Zio Orion amava ripetergli che erano i tappeti della casa ancestrale dei Black e che lui li aveva rubati durante un riunione di famiglia a cui era stato invitato, ma in realtà sapeva che erano dei tappeti che lo squib aveva comprato al mercatino delle pulci qualche anno prima. Zia Odette si era fatta delle belle risate quando Harry gli aveva raccontato la vera storia dei tappeti, procedendo poi a castigare il marito per settimane: nemmeno la vecchia zingara sopportava il marito quando iniziava una tirata sui vecchi cimeli di famiglia.

Con un sussulto Harry si accorse che il biglietto bruciava nella sua tasca e sorrise, era giunto il momento di leggere l'appunto lasciato dal suo signore. Harry riceveva quei bigliettini abbastanza spesso, almeno una volta a settimana, ed, inutile dirlo, erano il motivo per cui si alzava la mattina. Con dita tremanti apri il biglietto nero, percependo la firma spirituale del suo signore: era scura, potente e seducente, e pulsava sincrona con il suo sangue e il tatuaggio sulla sua nuca.

"Aspettami, cambiamenti in arrivo presto. "

Harry sorrisi e si mise a saltellare in giro urlando eccitata "Sta arrivando! Sta arrivando!". L'ambiente intorno a lei sembrava prendere vita, i libri iniziarono a volare e la polvere a brillare.

"Si ragazzina" sospirò sconfitto Ignotus, massaggiandosi la radice del naso "il nostro Signore sta arrivando e" punto il dito trasparente contro la giovane "non sarà l'unico a venirti a trovare oggi, quindi cerca di smettere di fare l'idiota!"

La giovane negromante ebbe la decenza di arrossire e abbassare la testa, con una leggera riverenza "scusa nonno. È che" qui rialzò la testa e sorrise accecante "è quasi un mese che non vedo il nostro Signore…" e si morse leggermente il labbro inferiore, e guardò speranzosa verso il fantasma vicino a lei.

"Si ho capito, ho capito cosa intendi tesoro" Ignotus le sorrise esasperato e le accarezzò la testa "ma comunque non dovresti comportarti in modo così poco dignitoso e disobbedire agli ordini del nostro Signore!"

Harry alle sue parole sussultò e spalancò gli occhi e velocemente si ricompose contrita. Si inchinò di nuovo e annuì "Si nonno hai ragione, vado subito ad appuntare il fatto nel mio quaderno" la sua forma tremava ora, mentre si avvicinava alla scrivania del negozio e recuperava un quaderno rosso sangue. Arricciò il naso e picchiettando la penna di zucchero sul labbro pensò a cosa aggiungere al suo quaderno delle trasgressioni. La giovane negromante annotava lì tutte le sue dimenticanze, omissioni e in generale tutti gli errori che faceva ogni giorno. Era una delle regole del suo Maestro. Finito il suo compito la ragazza riprese il libro sulle magie famigliari raccomandato da sua zia, finendolo dopo un pranzo leggero. Iniziò a sistemare il negozio, ma tenendo sempre a portata di mano il quaderno rosso, sapendo che il suo Signore avrebbe voluto vederlo subito.

Verso le tre l'atmosfera nel negozio cambiò.

"meree pyaaree" un sussurro sul suo orecchio, e Harry sobbalzò prima di rilassarsi tra le braccia che ora la abbracciavano da dietro "spero tu ti sia comportata bene in mia assenza". La ragazza sentiva le labbra del suo Signore tracciare il contorno dell'orecchio fino ad arrivare al collo. Inclinò la testa di lato, permettendo migliore accesso alle labbra del suo padrone. Sentiva la magia, no, la presenza del dio della morte avvolgerla da tutti i lati, accarezzarla, salutarla e non voleva fare altro che perdersi in quella sensazione. Sentiva vagamente i suoi custodi fantasmi salutare il loro Signore e riassumere i fatti salienti della settimana.

Lei d'altro canto era molto felice di semplicemente rannicchiarsi di più nelle braccia che l'abbracciavano e rimanere lì. Da quando aveva compiuto quel rituale, il giorno del suo 17esimo compleanno, il rapporto (già stretto) che aveva con il suo Signore si era evoluto in qualcosa di più fisico e sessuale per grande sgomento dei suoi custodi.

Sinceramente nemmeno nei suoi sogni più sfrenati Harry si era aspettata un simile sviluppo, ma non era il tipo da lamentarsi: vedete, per quanto James Potter si professasse un babbano-amante e un avanguardista era pur sempre un purosangue. E per i purosangue una donna era alla fine sempre una specie di molto agognato trofeo, così per i primi 5 anni della sua vita, le uniche parole che Harry riceveva dal padre erano riguardo il suo ruolo di moglie trofeo. Non dimentichiamoci che i suoi tutori, i fratelli Perevell erano cresciuti nel medioevo, dove i diritti delle donne erano praticamente inesistenti e avevano cresciuto la loro erede negromante raccontandogli miti e racconti della potenza del loro Signore. Avevano educato inoltre la ragazza sulla totale obbedienza e devozione verso il dio della morte. Poi Harry era stata mandata a vivere degli zii, che pensavo di trovarsi per le mani un giovane squib, cresciuta da un traditore di sangue e una nata-babbana, il cui sogno della vita era essere un Grifondoro.

Era riduttivo dire che erano sorpresi quando si erano trovati davanti una bambina vestita come una purosangue, bellissima, timida, estremamente competente nel non farsi notare ed incredibilmente potente, che sapeva cose di cui loro non sospettavano nemmeno l'esistenza e con una malsana fissazione per la Morte (a cui era abituata lasciare un piccolo pensiero ogni sera, come una preghiera, ma più fisica). E mentre il mondo magico non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fossero i negromanti, le antiche leggende zingare li ricordavano (e veneravano) ancora.

La società zingara era una società matriarcale, dove quindi le donne erano al potere, e l'educazione della zia Odette rifletteva proprio questo: grazie alla sua guida la giovane negromante era potente, indipendente ed incredibilmente orgogliosa delle sue origini. Ma un potere così grande (il potere sulla vita e sulla morte, il potere di plasmare la realtà come più le piaceva) era troppo grande e coinvolgente per le piccole mani di Harry, così lo zio Orion era intervenuto e aveva deciso di sottoporre la nipote alle Vecchie Tradizioni.

E il risultato di questo connubio di tradizioni e diverse culture era una ragazza bellissima , purosangue (sua madre proveniva in realtà da una lunga stirpe di squib della famiglia Serpeverde), orgogliosa, indipendente ed incredibilmente potente da un lato, ma allo stesso tempo estremante timida, rispettosa e completamente e totalmente sottoposta al volere del suo Primus, ovvero il suo Signore, ovvero la Morte dall'altro.

E detto tra noi, la Morte non aveva mai avuto un devoto così fedele, potente e così totalmente dedicato a lui. Nessuno prima di Harry infatti gli aveva mai lasciato bigliettini con poesie o biscotti ogni notte (da bambina Harry pensava che il suo signore fosse uno strano incrocio tra Babbo Natale e il dio della regione babbana della madre, cosa su cui i suoi tutori ancora ridevano) e si sentiva incredibilmente colpito da questo fatto, così aveva concesso a Harry, la sua ultima devota, l'ultima negromante onori e privilegi che non aveva mai dato a nessuno prima: ogni anno ad Halloween lui si mostrava a lei. Sinceramente la Morte era sorpreso dal fatto che la ragazzina non aveva smesso di fagli piccoli doni ogni notte anche quando aveva raggiunto l'adolescenza e poi l'età adulta.

Ed era stato davvero stupefatto quando i tutori che aveva assegnato alla sua piccola negromante glia avevano confessato che la ragazza aveva una assurda cotta per lui, intorno ai 15 anni. Era interessato ora, erano passati millenni da quando qualcuno si era interessato a lui in quel modo.

Ma lui era un dio e la ragazza, sebbene non sia realmente un essere umano, era ancora un mortale, e gli dei non potevano toccare i mortali. Harry non sapeva di questo, ma la sua educazione le impediva anche solo di pensare di iniziare a toccare qualcuno senza il permesso esplicito e, Morgana non voglia, ad iniziare un rapporto romantico con qualcuno prima dell'età adulta e l'esteso consenso del suo Primus.

Poi alla fine, Harry era pur sempre una ragazzina abbandonata dai genitori, cresciuta da fantasmi, ed incredibilmente timida: non avrebbe mai chiesto una cosa del genere. Così aveva concentrato i suoi sforzi nell'essere una serva perfetta per il suo Signore. Un giorno, quasi per caso aveva trovato un rituale interessante che le avrebbe permesso di donare metà della sua anima, della suo energia spirituale a chi considerava degno della suo vita e della sua libertà: rituali sull'anima erano faccende importanti, se possedevi anche un solo frammento dell'anima di qualcuno avevi un potere inimmaginabile su detta persona. Ed Harry il giorno del suo 17 compleanno, contemporaneamente alla sua venuta di potere per l'arrivo della maggiore età, aveva compiuto detto rituale, risolvendo i dubbi che il dio della Morte aveva su di lei. Si, Clarice Eleonor Perevell era degna di lui, del suo potere e della sua presenza. E così ora Harry era la daas di Yami, dio della morte.

"mi sembra di averti chiesto qualcosa, chhota, non farmi ripetere" sussurrò nuovamente la Morte nell'orecchio di Harry, dopo aver seguito il contorno dell'orecchio sinistro con la lingua e giocato con il suo orecchino. Era una semplice perla bianca, ma era uno dei segni di appartenenza che il suo Signore le aveva ordinato di portare (cosa che lei faceva con felicità e orgoglio), era come le perle che aveva nei capelli, ma questa conteneva l'energia spirituale del dio.

Harry gemette nuovamente e cercò di concentrarsi sulla domanda, senza molti risultati, si morse un labbro e arrossi colpevole, scuotendo leggermente la testa e sussurrando "mi dispiace, Maalik, non ricordo la domanda".

Yami dietro di lei rise, e Harry sentì la cassa toracica dietro di lei rimbombare e fece un piccolo broncio: al suo Signore piaceva incredibilmente confonderla e poi fare domande scomode.

"credo che una punizione sia in ordine allora. Prima" Morte gettò uno sguardo al libro rosso davanti a lei "fai una" la sua voce aggiunse una sfumatura sorpresa "indegna danza della felicità" un altro risolino "ed ora sei distratta in mia presenza. Vuoi spiegarmi meglio?"

"io , Maalik…." Harry sentì le parole bloccarsi in gola quando il suo Signore accarezzò il marchio sulla sua nuca e inviò lì un po' della sua energia. L'unico desiderio di Harry in quel momento era sciogliersi e godersi la sensazione della magia del suo padrone sulla pelle e nel suo corpo.

Un piccolo morso sulla sommità dell'orecchio destro e un'altra risatina la fecero sobbalzare e perdere lo sguardo lontano negli occhi "Sto aspettando meree chhote nekwomant e tra poco avremmo un ospite" un altro soffio raggiunge il suo orecchio, facendola rabbrividire "e sai che non mi piace aspettare" aggiunse.

"mi mancavi mere prabhu! Ero felice della notizia del tuo arrivo" disse in fretta la ragazza, non permettendo al suo Signore di distrarla nuovamente.

Yami ronzava d'accordo alle sue spalle, non era spesso che qualcuno era contento dell'arrivo della morte, continuando a maneggiare con il suo marchio. Harry sembrava pronta ad abbandonarsi di nuovo al suo tocco, ma il suo Signore, dispettoso quest'oggi, non lo permise. "questo non spiega perché ti sei distratta in mia presenza" concluse con un altro morso al suo orecchio.

"Maalik lo sai che effetto mi fa la tua presenza" rispose petulante la ragazza "non voglio alimentare il tuo già enorme ego ripetendolo" concluse imbronciata.

Il dio alle sue spalle rise di nuovo e smise finalmente di maneggiare con il marchio sulla nuca della ragazza. Lei si lamentò un po' per la perdita e si scavò di più nelle braccia del suo Signore.

"mmh, suppongo che sia una buono spiegazione" annui e finalmente permise a Harry di girarsi a guardarlo "ma ciò non toglie che una piccola punizione è in ordine: non ci si comporta con un contadino qualunque nel davanti del negozio, dove chiunque potrebbe vederti" finì la sua lezione con una botta giocosa dell'indice sulla punta del naso della ragazza. Lei arricciò il naso e finalmente alzò lo sguardo, per osservare il viso che aveva tanto perso nelle ultime settimane: il suo Signore era alto, praticamente 6 piedi, con un buon piede di distacco da lei, la carnagione era color caramello, i lineamenti aristocratici, i riccioli scuri fino alle spalle, e gli occhi il contrario del suo: dove Harry non aveva la pupilla, rendendo i suoi occhi verdi come la maledizione della morte, quelli del suo signore non avevano l'iride, rendendo completamente neri, abissi senza fine. Quest'oggi indossavo un completo elegante a tre pezzi, babbano, che non nascondeva la figura atletica. Harry sorrise e spalmò il viso sul petto muscoloso davanti a lui "aap, Shreemaan." Sussurrò.

Yami sembrava felice della risposta e le accarezzò la testa. "bene, guardami" Harry eseguì l'ordine immediatamente "niente dolci per tre giorni, e una settimana di coprifuoco alle nove, chiaro?" Harry arricciò il naso, amava quando il suo Signore la trattava come una bambina, in fin dei conti lei era solo una bambina per il dio immortale e mormorò nuovamente il suo accordo " e fino a nuovo ordine niente occhiali da sole, metterò un incantesimo per proteggere gli occhi".

Harry spalancò gli occhi sorpresa, e si guardò intorno notando gli stessi sguardi stupefatti sui volti dei fantasmi intorno a lei. Non era sorpresa di trovarli lì, aveva da tempo perso il senso della privacy.

"Non ti ho dato il permesso di distogliere lo sguardo" la riprese pungente Yami e la giovane tornò immediatamente a guardarlo "Maalik se maaphee maangee" si scusò in hindi. Il suo Signore annuì soddisfatto e le tolse gli occhiali dal naso e la guardò profondamente negli occhi, Harry sospirò in appagamento, sentendo l'essenza del suo padrone avvolgerla e addensarsi intorno i suoi occhi "ti ringrazio Maalik" e si inchinò nel poco spazio a lei concesso "mi scuso per la mia disobbedienza e mi impegno a non ripeterli nuovamente" sussurrò contrita, senza distogliere lo sguardo. "bellissimi" sussurrò il dio, facendo arrossire e Harry e annuì, chiaramente soddisfatto e portò una sua grande mano calda sulla nuca della ragazza, a coprirle il marchio, e avvicinò i loro visi, baciandola. Harry squittì eccitata e si lasciò guidare dal suo signore, completamente appagata ora.

Yami emise un'altra risatina, chiaramente orgoglioso e soddisfatto dell'effetto che aveva sulla ragazza. Con un gesto della mano creò un ampio divano in pelle quadrato nel retro del negozio e guidò la ragazza verso la sua creazione, sorridendo e continuando a saturare l'ambiente con la sua essenza, godendo lo sguardo ora perso negli occhi della sua compagna.

Elegante si sedette sul divano, poggiando la schiena allo schienale e adagiando le gambe allargate sui cuscini. Tirò Harry sul suo grembo, tra le sue gambe, dove lei si inginocchiò sorridendo. Quasi in automatico le gambe del dio della morte si avvolsero intorno alla ragazza, protettive, ma allo stesso tempo possessive.

"chhota" disse, accarezzando la guancia della sua negromante "girati". Harry sembrò quasi fare le fusa in assenso quando sentì le dita tra i suoi capelli dove che delicatamente girò su se stessa, dando le spalle al suo signore. Harry amava questo piccolo rituale tra di loro: sembrava che il suo signore amasse prendersi cura dei capelli di Harry, passarci in mezzo le dita, intrecciarli e giocare con le perline tra i suoi capelli.

"come al solito la tua natura da gatto sta venendo fuori" ridacchiò Yami contro l'orecchio della ragazza. Harry si trovò, non per la prima volta, a contemplare tutti i piccoli metodi che il dio della morte utilizzava per mostrare il dominio su di lei. Diede un "huff", cercando di suonare infastidita, ma davvero non era colpa sua se la magia del suo signore aveva un tale effetto su di lei, di cosa succedeva al contatto delle mani del dio con i centri del suo potere (le perline tra i capelli).

"lo so che non aspetti altro chhota" la prese in giro Yami "raccontami pure". Harry arrossì e iniziò a balbettare timidamente del suo tempo senza il suo Signore. Questa era un'altra fase dei loro rituali: il racconto delle giornate di Harry. Nella sua vita Harry non aveva mai avuto qualcuno a cui raccontare le sue giornate: i suoi zii e anche i suoi tutori fantasmi erano sempre intorno a lei, a conoscenza di tutto ciò che le succedeva, e a tutti gli altri non interessava la vita della ragazza, o comunque, a cause delle Vecchie Tradizioni, Harry non era autorizzata a parlarci. Ma il suo signore era sempre disposta ad ascoltare le sue divagazioni e le sue piccole avventure e non solo! Mentre lo faceva si prendeva anche cura dei suoi capelli. I capelli erano molto importanti per i negromanti, le perline che punteggiavano quelli di Harry rappresentavano infatti i rituali fatti dalla ragazza e il grado di negromanzia da lei raggiunto. E nessuno poteva toccarli, tranne il suo Primus. Una delle regole del suo signore decretava proprio questo infatti, solo il suo signore era autorizzato ad acconciare i suoi capelli e deciderne lo stile, Harry poteva solo sistemarli, e solo dopo l'autorizzazione del suo padrone.

"e ho anche ricevuto finalmente quel libro sugli dei egiziani che stavo aspettando Maalik!" esclamò felicemente la ragazza "e ci sono delle immagini di antichi graffiti e geroglifici Maalink! E tu vieni chiamato Anubi! Ti rendi conto Maalik! E hai una faccia lunga e nera come un cane secondo loro Maalik!" si girò un attimo per guardane l'espressione giocosa sul viso del suo signore.

"thoda dheeth!" la rimproverò bonariamente Yami "le conosci le regole! Non ti devi girare senza permesso!" le diede una schicchera giocosa sul naso quando si girò a fargli una linguaccia "e non credo che una lunga faccia da cane mi doni" concluse, mostrando il suo profilo migliore "non credi?"

Harry soffocò una risatina poco signorile tra le mani "maah, maah Svaamee! Ti ho sempre fatto tipo da gatto Maalik! Non da cane!" inclinò la testa di lato leggermente "potrei adottare un gattino Maalik? Sembrano davvero carini! Per favore Svaamee! Oppure Maalik… non potresti trasformarti in un gattino per un po' Svaamee e restare con me? Oh questa sarebbe la soluzione perfetta Maalik!"

Yami sbuffò dietro di lei e le tirò i capelli "meetha non credo che avrai il tempo per un gattino nel prossimo futuro" il tono incredibilmente neutrale fece accigliare la ragazza e arricciare il naso.

"il tuo tono mi spaventa Maalik!" esclamò Harry.

"faresti bene ad esserlo thoda dheeth! Ho in mente atroci torture per te" replicò il dio della morte, poi con un rumore di assenso finì di armeggiare con i capelli "ecco fatto pyaar, ora sei di nuovo pronta e perfetta per il tuo Signore"

"posso vedermi Maalik? Per favore!" Harry si girò e si mise a cavalcioni del dio, con un risolino. Non era completamente contro le sue regole, ma nemmeno completamente legale, e dal borbottio da parte del suo signore la ragazza sapeva che non ne era troppo contento.

"siamo iperattivi quest'oggi chhote, vedo. Come mai tutta questa azione quest'oggi?" chiese retorico il suo Signore carezzandogli i capelli, ma aggrottò la fronte quando vide la ragazza mordersi il labbro e distogliere lo sguardo "che succede mere chhote? Anche la tua magia è in fermento quest'oggi"

Harry lo guardò allarmato e nervosamente cercò con gli occhi per la stanza, dopo aver fatto un rumore strozzato. Yami sospirò, odiava quando la sua piccola negromante si comportava come un'animale in gabbia. Dopo un secondo il dio abbracciò la ragazza e iniziò a dirle dolci parole senza senso nell'orecchio.

"Quello che è successo?" chiese il dio, utilizzando il suo tono per intimidire, guardando fisso l'angolo in cui i tutori della sua piccola galleggiavano. La donna, Odette prese parola dopo un piccolo inchino "ho informato Harry che le sarebbe rimasto poco tempo in questa casa Mio Signore."

Yami fulminò con gli occhi il fantasma e ronzò calmante quando sentì la ragazza tra le sue braccia irrigidirsi e iniziare a piangere sommessamente. Ecco quale era il problema. Trattenne un sospirò. Per quanto potente e indipendente fosse la sua piccola negromante era ancora insicura del suo rapporto con lui ed era incredibilmente affezionata a questa casa. Il dio si strinse la radice del naso tra le dita e cercò inutilmente di trattenere un sospiro. Questo complicava le cose, e il loro appuntamento sarebbe arrivato a minuti.

"Clarice" disse secco, e fu felice di notare che la ragazza alzò immediatamente la testa "khajaana il Signore Oscuro sta arrivando e ti porterà alla sua base." Notò contrariato il sobbalzo che Harry fece. La vede aprire la bocca e le inviò un'ondata di magia, mettendola efficacemente a tacere. "non voglio discussioni!" tuonò. Non era mai stato bravo nel confortare le persone, era la Morte per Morgana! Harry di fronte a lui abbassò la testa e tirò su col naso "Si padrone, mi scuso" sussurrò.

Yami sospirò nuovamente, Harry non stava rispettando la loro lingua stagionale, indiano questa volta. Era davvero sconvolta.

"Clarice, khajaana. Anche io voglio che tu resti fuori dalla guerra, ma Silente ti sta cercando e" strinse il pugno "lui non ti tratterebbe come ti tratterà Riddle" Yami scosse la testa, come a liberarsi di un pensiero fastidioso "e preferisco vederti in compagnia di servi devoti della Magia che in pedine governate da un credente del bene superiore" il tono che grondava sarcasmo alla fine.

Harry sembrava essersi calmata, ma comunque era visibilmente contrariata. I suoi occhi lo stavano accusando.

"Forza chhote, spara. Ma vedi di presentare un buon punto, altrimenti ti faccio diventare il sedere nero e blu" aggiunse Yami, autorizzandola a parlare. Cercò di trattenere le risate vedendo la ragazza aggrottare la fronte concentrata e aprire la bocca un paio di volte come per iniziare un discorso, ma decidendo il contrario subito dopo.

Il dio della morte non finiva mai di sorprendersi di quanto la sua negromante sembrasse giovane e innocente. Era convinto che questo fosse un effetto collaterale dei rituali delle Vecchie Tradizioni: Harry era fisicamente incapace di disobbedire alle sue leggi, quindi incapace di mostrare le sue emozioni a coloro che non erano ritenute degni. E la conseguenza era l'estrema libertà di espressione che aveva nei suoi confronti, come suo Primus. O almeno pensava fosse questo il motivo. Non voleva pensare se la causa dell'infantilismo del suo negromante fosse il trauma dell'abbandono dei suoi genitori.

"Maalik" la voce della ragazza era poco più di un sussurro e lo sguardo era incollato sulle sue mani in grembo. Delicatamente Yami alzo il viso di Harry delicatamente, fino a convincerla a guardare nei suoi occhi, godendo il leggero rossore che coprì le sue guance. Le fece cenno di continuare "perché non posso stare qui? Con un incanto Fidelius con te come custode segreto? O in una delle case sicure dei Perevell?"

"buon punto chhota" si complimentò Yami "ma voglio che tu riinizi a far conoscere nel mondo la potenza dei negromanti e l'importanza dell'energia spirituali"

"aap Maalik" capitolò Harry "ma rivoglio il diritto ai dolci!" esclamò immediatamente. Harry era consapevole del suo ruolo nel grande schema, avrebbe semplicemente preferito essere avvisata leggermente prima.

"solo se permetti di fare il Signore Oscuro il tuo Secondis" ribatté il dio della morta con un sorriso per niente rassicurante.

"affare fatto! Non avevo alcuna scelta su questo punto, giusto?" rifletté Harry

"aap khajaana" rise Yami. Poi le diede un ultimo bacio travolgente e velocemente bloccò una nuova perla all'orecchio della ragazza "è un regalo di addio che mi darà inimmaginabili poteri su di te piccola negromante! E fai vedere al Signore Oscuro con chi ha che fare!"

La ragazza annuì al vuoto con un sospiro.


End file.
